


30 Day OTP Challenge (Frostpudding Edition!)

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bit of lady loki, Couple, Cuddling, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, In Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of the villain pub, Onesies, Pudding, Randomness, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Waffles, date, random headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: 30 DAYS OF TOM AND LOKI DOIN’ STUFF TOGETHER!! From holding hands, to making out... all of that stuff!I’m back yo! I felt like rewriting this again because imma be bored over summer and quarantine, but I will not delete the old one, EVER.It will still have the same content and ideas like the old one but with additional things. Once again, my head cannons will be here too.Anyways ENJOY!!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tomki - Relationship, frostpudding - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!  
> Here’s Tom and Loki holding hands on a cold evening. ^^

The sun was going to set on a cold, chilly evening. Stores and bars were almost closing for the night, people with their friends gathered together for warmth, parents zipping their children’s coats... all of that stuff.

Meanwhile, a tall, handsome man with another man who looked exactly like him, were strolling around the city and having their conversations.

Tom Hiddleston wore a blue jacket over a white button-up T-shirt, dark slacks and dress shoes, although he looked cozied up, he still felt cold.

The other man, was everyone’s favourite villain... Loki. Well, this time, he was wearing his Stuttgart outfit. Nobody can see him though since he set an illusion to other people except for his lover, Loki was not interested for the public to learn about his existence again or his relationship with his mortal.

Tom wandered his eyes to the evening sky, walking with his lover in evenings like these made him content. 

“What a beautiful evening...” he sighed.

“It is indeed.” Loki replied also staring at the night sky. “Reminds me of Asgard...“

The wind gently blew over them, causing Tom to shiver slightly.

“Ooh, chilly... are you feeling cold, love?” Tom asked, stuffing his hands into his coat’s pockets.

”No, not at all... and you?” the god said.

“I am.” The actor giggled slightly. Suddenly Loki takes one of Tom’s hands out of his pockets and clutches it tightly, surprising him with his romantic gesture.

“Aww, Loki...” Tom sighed delightfully. “You’re such a sweetheart,”

Loki’s eyebrows raised at the word ‘sweetheart’. He knows that such words didn’t define him at all. Although, he reluctantly took it as a compliment.

“How is it? You’re still cold?” The god asks, turning his slightly red face away.

”No, I’m warm now...” Tom replied, smiling sweetly at his lover. 

_Originally, it was brother’s idea to hold someone’s hand when they seek warmth..._ Loki thought to himself.   
  
“I mean, I was about to ask for you hand but then... I just wanted to let you be the gentleman this time,” the actor chuckled softly, using his thumb to stroke his lover’s knuckles. 

Tom gently pulls Loki’s pale face towards him, and caressed his cheek. The god sighs dreamily at his touch, he leans closer until their lips were almost touching, and right there, the two went closer for a kiss.

“Are we now going home?” The god asked, after breaking the kiss.

“Yes, dear.” Tom said with a smile, his lips still tingling from their kiss.

**Next chapter...**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful afternoon at Tom’s house. Seemed perfect to cuddle and flirt with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!  
> The two went to cuddle on a peaceful afternoon.
> 
> Please, while you read this chapter, listen to ‘Best Part’ by Daniel Caesar ft. H.E.R  
> It would give you more cuddly Frostpudding vibes, I swear

Sunlight struck through the curtains, giving a soft light inside the dimmed living room, while soft Bossa Nova music played from a radio on top of a small coffee table. 

On the couch, was Tom reading a book and casually enjoying himself, the soft music adding a calm presence in the room.

He was waiting patiently for a visit from _his dear king. Oh, his beloved villain._ Thinking of how tall, dark and handsome he looked. Oh, how his long, black hair was perfectly slicked behind his ears, his menacing, charming smile, his possessive blue/green eyes gazing at him, and the sharpness of his cheekbones.

 _He’s quite evil... but adorable._ Tom mused. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

 _He’s here.  
_  
Tom opens the door and standing in front of him was... Loki, with a big arrogant grin on his face.

 _“_ Ah, you’re here,” he says with a smile.

The god nods his head, eyeing Tom hungrily.   
  
_Mmn, looking delicious today...pet._ He thought pervertedly, his mouth curving to the side.

“Well, Thomas, let us go inside of your wonderful home, shall we?” Loki said, making his way inside.   
  
Tom follows his lover to the living room, where he saw him fiddling with the TV remote, with the news channel on. The sight of Donald Trump wrestling made Loki chuckle softly.

”Ooh, it’s that ugly orange again...”

“Is he still planning to install a wall?” Tom asked, turning off the radio and sitting beside him.

”Seems like. He doesn’t seem to know how to control a country yet... perhaps I can _rule America and their people again..._ ” the god said in a soft, evil tone.

His lover softly chuckled at the idea of him attempting for world domination again. “I’d love to see that.” Tom says, cuddling closer to Loki, gently stroking his hair. He rests his head on his shoulder, inhaling his strong, masculine scent which was his cologne.

”You smell great today, honey.” Tom whispered, inhaling him again.

”Mm, I always do... huh, there’s nothing interesting in this Midgardian screen-entertainment thing.” Loki sighed, switching from a Food channel to a drama channel, and finally making his own mind to shut the TV off.

“Well, then, do you have any plans for today, Thomas?” 

But Tom was distracted... by gazing at Loki’s handsome face. Recalling the feeling of his kisses along his body, his fingers gently caressing him... _the way he bites his neck whenever they fuck._

”Darling, are you alright?” Loki asked with confusion, also a little amused.

Tom sighs softly. 

“Oh, Loki... I was just looking at how beautiful you are, and the feeling of your skin against mine.” 

Tom lets his fingers gently tuck a strand of hair behind his god’s ear, loving how the other blushed slightly at his sweet gesture.

Loki pulls Tom’s head against his, staring deeply into the mortal’s deep blue eyes. “And you, pet... are indeed gorgeous as I am.” He says softly.

Tom flashes a smile, and pulls himself closer to Loki to give him a kiss.   
  
The god pushes Tom’s body towards him, deepening their kiss, causing him to gasp softly at the sudden motion, finally they break apart, catching their breath.   
  
“Mind if we take a nap, dear?” Tom asked, still holding onto him.

Loki nodded his head as he laid himself on the couch, Tom places his head on his chest while his lover gently massages his back, also kissing his forehead softly. 

Tom smiled, letting his eyes close for the day, feeling safe and content with _his king._  
  
 **Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn’t post in time at July 6 2020. I was busy!


	3. Gaming/Watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decided to watch a movie for the day.  
> Since Tom knew that Loki never seen a movie, he finally makes him watch one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Got nothing to say except... Enjoy!

“Honey, have you ever seen a movie before?” Tom asked Loki, who was busy fixing his hair with gel.

”No... although, I’m curious.” He said back, now fixing the usual spikes on his hair with his finger tips.

”Sounds good, I’ll get the TV started and some popcorn for us.” Tom replied, quickly giving his king a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

* * *

The smell of buttered popcorn filled the room by now, Tom came out of the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn, he places them on the coffee table along with the popcorn flavouring shakers.

”Did you pick a movie yet?” He asks Loki.

”Yes, I’m just trying to figure out how this thing operates,” the god said, a bit of impatience in his tone as he tries to get the movie player working.

Tom smirks in amusement, making his way to help the god out.

”Here.” He says, still smiling, pressing a button on the player. “It may seem confusing at first, but you’ll get it.”

Loki lets out a slightly irritated sigh.

“Right...”

“Oh, you picked horror? Charming, I was once in one also...” recalling the memories of filming _Crimson Peak.  
_  
The both of them returned to the couch and shared two different flavours of popcorn together while watching the movie. Loki hardly flinches whenever a jump scare appears on screen, Tom on the other hand, squeezes his arm, even the bloodiest, gory scenes didn’t seem to creep the god out, but the mortal does. Loki was used to seeing it. _  
_

* * *

“Man... that was wild.” Tom exhales, closing his eyes, as the credits appeared on screen.

”Care to watch one again, Thomas?” The villain sneered, smirking deviously at him. 

”Loki...” he sighed, playfully slapping his arm.

”I guess that’s a yes then.”

**Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I was busy. Sorry for not posting it on July 7 2020!


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings Loki on a date... in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> The beginning is inspired by ‘Merry Christmas, Thomas’ by @ fairiel on here, I recommend reading it, it’s really good!
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS LIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT

Sunlight peeked through the curtains inside the bedroom, gently lingering on Tom’s face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, realizing it’s a new day. He puts himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms, and looked around the room, which is all neat and tidy, except for his robe which was laying on the floor.

But... where was Loki?

 _He was beside me when we slept... he couldn’t have left without saying goodbye..._ he thinks, raking his hair back neatly.

To his surprise, he heard a very familiar laughter in the distance, outside the dark hallway.

“Good morning, my Thomas... you assumed that I left you as you were resting?” The silhouette crooned, now entering Tom’s room to reveal himself as the dark and menacing God of Mischief.  
  
“You thought I left you without bidding farewell, Thomas, dear?” Loki chuckled.  
  
”Well, I thought you had to leave for Asgard or something...” replies Tom, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Loki joins Tom on his bed, carefully running his fingers through _his mortal’s_ naked chest, then to his neck, causing him to shiver at his cold touch, but liking it as well.

”Ohh, your touches are so chilling,” Tom moaned quietly, feeling Loki’s fingers pulling his head up to reveal more of his neck. He buries his head on Tom’s most _sweetest spot,_ and sucked on it until it turned red. His mortal moaned as he now gently tugged on his glorious, slicked-back hair, receiving a quiet growl from him. Whatever the god did now fully woke him up.   
  
“Did that made you feel better, darling?” He purred softly in his ear, sliding his hands down his waist and kneading it gently.   
  
“Ah, yes, it was amazing...” Tom sighed, secretly wanting _more of his king’s love bites._ He reached up again and let his gentle fingers stroke Loki’s hair, hoping that would let him know... _his king_ _usually indulges whatever he wants from him._

“I should’ve pushed you down the bed and start _our_ _love-making...”_ Loki purred yet again.

”Mm, I wish we could _do it_ now but, I feel hungry...” Tom chuckled.   
  
“Ooh... hungry _for me?_ ” the god says, shooting him a salacious grin.

 _“You’re such a teaser...”_ Tom purred, playfully pinching his lover’s cheek. “But, you know that’s not what I mean, _Loki._ ”

“Do you want me to get something for you?” Loki asked, getting up to his feet.

”No, I have a better idea, I’ll bring you somewhere to eat!” Tom suggests excitedly.

”Ah, delightful, come along now,” Loki said, holding his mortal’s hand and interlacing their fingers lovingly, he steps out of his bedsheets, exposing his nakedness. The sight of his mortal _so naked,_ awakened more _desires_ _in him... wanting to just take him right here on their bed and hear the lovely noises his Thomas makes... Ah, this mortal... the only mortal that can drive one god so mad with lust.  
_

“Cover up, Thomas... or else _I’m going to throw you on the bed and take you as I please._ ” He threatened playfully, eyeing Tom hungrily, who bended down to pick up his robe.

“Loki... I’ll let you _do that to me later, okay, honey?”_ He purred darkly as he put on a pair of underwear, followed by some dark trousers and a button-up shirt. 

” _You teasing little minx..._ ” Loki growls, smirking at the human who sprayed some cologne on his skin. “You’re ready?”

”Yes, I’ll just grab my coat, dear.” he smiles, going to his drawers again.

And they left the house. Tom leads the way to the cafe of his choice, knowing that his lover would enjoy the many choices of food the cafe has to offer.   
  
Since Loki wasn’t interested to be seen by others, he set an illusion to make it seem like Tom was accompanied by a random friend. 

“What’s the most pleasing choice here?” The god asked, scanning the menu.

”Well, there are many... but you love pudding like I do so,” Tom said as he flip the pages over to find the puddings and custard section. “Ah, here... it’s called The Chocolate Pudding Supreme. Want it?”

”If you say so... of course.” Loki answered.

”Brilliant.” The mortal says, grinning at him.

The waiter took their orders, and continued in their conversations until their food arrives.   
  
“You promise this has to taste good like what I expected,” the god said, observing the bowl of pudding.

”Oh, just try it, Loki.” Tom snorted, taking a piece of waffle in his mouth. 

Loki dipped his spoon in the pudding and placed it in his mouth, analyzing the flavour. It took a few seconds for him to know whether he liked the pudding or not. 

“This pudding... way better than the ones from Asgard!” He exclaimed happily, dipping his spoon into his pudding.

The way his king expressed his happiness over pudding made Tom smile, thinking that it was absolutely cute too, even over little things. It just makes him _fall in love_ with Loki even _more._

* * *

Then the two made their way home after eating, with more discussions about pudding and waffles and where to find them the next time they go on a date.

As promised, Loki and Tom went inside the bedroom, closing the door behind them for _privacy..._ and to muffle the sounds of their _love-making._

**Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy over the last two-three days, sorry about that!
> 
> I think this chapter was a little more sexual than expected... *lenny face*


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a little surprise from _his king..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIVE OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> A little kiss in the rain...

Tom never knew it was going to be a rainy night, as he stepped outside the theatre opening his clear umbrella. He and the cast have finished their two hour movie premiere and are advised to the red carpet for photos, interviews, meeting fans and more. It was quite exhausting so he decided to take a short walk in the rain and let his thoughts run through.

Loki wasn’t with him for this week, due to a planning of world domination with his villainous colleagues in the Villain Pub and more duties at Asgard, as well as feeling homesick. Though Tom was pretty used to long-distance relationships, he knew that _his king_ will come to visit him again after a week, or month.

His thoughts lead to the new film that he was working on, then he felt _something_ or _someone_ was behind him, following him, then a sharp, significant masculine scent filled his nose suddenly from behind. 

“Good evening, love...” the smooth evil voice drawls, as Tom looked around and saw who it came from. 

“Oh, Loki... you’re back,” he gasped with a smile, clutching his chest with a hand. 

The villain nods his head. “Of course, I just thought to pay a little visit this evening...” he says, as he gently takes Tom’s umbrella away. Although, Tom felt quite mistreated, the way his boyfriend took his umbrella when he didn’t have to do that, perhaps he was feeling quite mischievous this night, he thought.

As he was about to ask for his umbrella, Loki takes Tom’s hand and twirled him around, making him lean backwards after. Was he trying to engage him into a dance under the pouring rain?   
  
“Loki...” he pants out, still surprised by the little dance. “What was-“

Amused by _his mortal’s_ expression and still holding on to his hand, Loki pulls Tom close to his face, slowly, they indulge in a loving kiss... in the rain. The two nibbled on each other’s lips and tongues, exchanging subtle moans as they did, Tom lovingly wraps his arms around _his king’s_ strong shoulders, while he held the umbrella above them, coiling an arm around _his mortal’s_ waist.

Loki leans forward, deepening their kiss even more, Tom wraps a leg around his lover’s knee, so he won’t fall, knowing their kiss made him feel so _weak in the knees. It was too good... everything that Loki did to him made him weak in the knees..._ Finally, they part away gradually, feeling their taste of each other lingering on their kiss-swollen lips.

“My goodness... _you’re tasty._ ” Loki murmured, licking his lips.

Tom smirks seductively at him. “So as you.” He purrs, sliding his hands along his chest, feeling the metal of his armour brush against his skin. Loki smirks while he did that.

“Looks like I have to leave you now, _pet..._ ” he says quietly, returning Tom’s umbrella to him.

”Well then, goodbye, _my dear king._ ” Tom said with a sweet smile. “I love you...mmn, _very much.”_

“Ah yes, Thomas, so do I... I love you too.” He said back, staring at him intently.

The two went closer and kissed once again, then after bidding ‘goodbye’, Loki teleports back to Asgard, leaving a sheer of green magic behind. The intoxicatingly-sweet smell of _his king_ remains in Tom’s nose, who stood for a while under the rain. He walks back to the car for home, remembering the feeling of their kiss which still _lingers_ on his lips... _secretly wanting more._

**Next chapter...**


	6. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else can these two do but try each other’s clothes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> It’s kinda short but... alright.

“Hey, darling... are you bored?” Tom asked, looking for Loki, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He finishes the last page and shuts the book quickly.

”Yes, now that I’ve completed my book.” 

“Awesome, what do you think we should-“

“I have an idea. Come with me,” the god ushers, holding Tom’s hand.

”Uh, Loki... I think it’s a little too early for... _sex._ ” he said, a little nervous once they reached their bedroom. 

Loki chuckled softly. “I did not intend that.” _Although, I want to..._ he thought pervertedly.

“So why don’t we switch our clothing for the day?” he suggested, walking to Tom’s closet and opening it.

“Oh honey...” Tom giggles, following him. “Here, I usually wear this.” Giving him a simple button-up shirt, tie, and some slacks.

”You have a keen sense of style, Thomas.” Loki says, using his magic to change his clothing quickly.   
  
Tom turns slightly red at the compliment. “Thank you, love.” He chuckles softly. “I like that shirt on you...”

“Mm, I agree. Oh, I forgotten about you, here, let me change you.” The god says, transforming his mortal’s clothing into his battle armour.

”Ah, it’s quite tight... been a long time since I wore this!” Tom said, checking himself out on the mirror.  
  
“You look wonderful. Now try the horns.” Loki said, using his magic once again to make his helmet appear on top of Tom’s head.

”My, this thing is heavier than the cape on my shoulders!” Tom laughs, carefully turning around. “Does it ever get tiring wearing these?”

”From time to time, although, I get used to it and it’s not that bad. The armour does help me gain _female attention_ though...” said Loki, smirking at the memories of his fangirls.   
  
“Oh yes, the fangirls... _they love you so much_.” Tom sighs, standing next to Loki. He gently touches his hair, combing it between his fingers. His king smiles at those kind words.

“My _sweet little mortal..._ _they love both of us._ ” He mutters, sliding his hand to hold Tom’s waist.

”Yes, yes, indeed...”

**Next chapter...**


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After switching clothes, the two decided to cosplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> This is pretty short but it’s what I can think of.

Tom has obviously come across cosplayers a lot of times and was curious about the idea behind it. Acting was a little similar to cosplaying but it has its own contrasts as well. 

“ _My king..._ have you ever heard of cosplaying?” He asks excitedly.

”Cosplaying? No... may you explain?” Loki questions, his eyes still glued to his book.

”It is when you dress up as a character and imitate them for fun. You usually find them in cons or sometimes interviews.” Tom explains. “A lot of them dress up as you, I’ve seen some _incredible_ ones, dear.”

“Huh, mortals trying to imitate my gloriousness...” Loki scoffed, shaking his head.

”Oh Loki... you make me laugh. They’re not trying to ruin you, they just think you’re so amazing that they want to dress up as you. Basically, showing love _to you...”_ the mortal said, with a smile.

Loki nods his head reluctantly, not wanting to argue with the mortal, he still thinks that it’s disrespectful to such a god like him. “Well then... let’s try this thing. I shall dress up as my brother Thor, ehehe.” He laughs, changing his armour to his brother’s red and silver one.

”I’m finally worthy.” ‘Thor’ claimed victoriously, flexing his muscles.

“Oh you...” Tom chuckled. “Can you change me into Odin?”

Using his green magic again, the god transforms his appearance to an elderly man in Asgardian armour.

“I shall banish you to Midgard!” ‘Odin’ commanded.

“Father! Don’t!”

”ARGHHHH!”

**Next chapter...**


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Loki for shopping for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 8 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

It was morning, a beautiful, sunny one, although inside the dark room, laid a man, sleeping alone peacefully on comfy, white bedsheets. Suddenly, another man quietly appears outside the bedroom and makes his way to the door, opening it carefully. Loki slowly walks to the sleeping human, musing that he looks so ethereal when he sleeps... _especially after those nights when they have sex._ He lowers his face to meet with his, and gently presses his lips against him.

” _Good morning, pet...”_ Loki whispered softly in Tom’s ear. His eyes flutter open, meeting the god’s.

” _Morning, darling... mmn.”_ He whispers back, kissing Loki as well. 

“Any plans today, perhaps?” The god asks, while Tom lets himself sit on the bed.

”Oh yes, might as well go shopping. Wanna come?” He offered.

The god nods his head in agreement.

* * *

”Look at all these sales.” Tom said, as they entered the mall hand in hand, although Loki set an illusion to other people so they won’t know that he was back on Earth.

The god curiously looked around and founded a store that had a fifty percent clearance on all scarves. Excitedly, he commanded Tom to follow him into the store. After a few moments, they came out of the store carrying six bags.

”You really like scarves don’t you, Loki?” Tom says, grinning foolishly at him.

”Of course... I must bring these back to Asgard though.”   
  
“I have plenty of space at home... ah, I forgot, we must get groceries!” Tom said, leading the way. Loki groans in disappointment.   
  
”I hate grocery shopping, Thomas!” he whined, like a bratty little boy. 

“Oh, come on, I’ll buy you pudding, I promise, love!” Tom replied, interlacing his fingers with Loki’s. So, the god lets himself be dragged by his mortal, asking to help him with groceries, he did complain a lot but Tom was used to it, he founded it amusing and non-embarrassing as well since he can only see and hear him due to the illusion. They made their way to the pudding shelf which was in the snack aisle, and Tom lets Loki choose whatever pudding he wants. He picks five chocolate flavoured ones and five custard flan ones. Although it seems a lot, Tom did promised that he’ll get his king pudding, no matter how much he wants.

He’ll always make sure to please him.

**Next chapter...**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki invites Tom to a karaoke bar after Thor asks him to. There, they bump into old and new friends as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 9 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> There will be additional characters here from some other fandoms as well, so look out and enjoy!

Tom immediately got up to answer the knocking on his door, assuming it was his neighbour, since _his king_ went back to Asgard for some family meeting for a week, but to his surprise, he saw _him_ waiting outside, with a smug on his face.

”Good day, Thomas. May I invite you to a karaoke bar?” He offered. 

Tom takes a moment to think about it. Sure, he has some things to do, but singing? With his lover? That’s the biggest opportunity that he can take, even though there may be sacrifices.

”Why yes, of course! Were you invited?”

“Thor did. He didn’t tell me what it is.”

”Karaoke is basically singing. You pick a song or other people will let you do it as a dare, and then you earn points after each song, dear. You must try it!” Tom explained, enthusiastically.

”Huh, singing...” Loki grumbled.

”Aw, Loki... I’m sure you have a _wonderful voice_ , just like the way you _speak._ ” He said, looking deep into his eyes, so his lover knows that he was being sincere. “ _You’ll be amazing there.”_

The god’s face lit up with a smile, every time when someone strokes his ego. Tom on the other hand, smiles back, thankful that he can boost the prince’s mood, which he was gifted at.   
  
“So, when is Thor going to pick us up?” He asked, placing his hands on his shoulders.

”No worries, _pet,_ he’ll be here around the afternoon.”

”Very well. Come inside, I have pudding for you, darling...” he says, bringing Loki inside his home.

* * *

“God’s, he’s taking forever...” Loki growled, scowling at the window, searching for his blond older brother. After a few moments, he hears a loud knock on the door. “Finally!”

He goes to open the door but immediately felt his body being squeezed by huge, massive arms. 

“Loki! I missed you so much,” Thor cried, tightly hugging his little brother.

”B-brother, s-stop, I c-can’t b-breath,” Loki gasped, desperate for air. Thor finally lets go and went to squeeze the mortal.

”And you, you must be Thomas! Oh, Loki has told me a lot about you!” He said happily, slapping his back gently.

”Nice to finally meet you, Thor!” Tom says.

”Any plans of marriage by chance?” Thor asks, beaming at them proudly.

Loki lets out an irritated sigh.

“Brother, of course we’ll invite you to our wedding, but Thomas and I haven’t planned yet, but we may, soon.” Glancing at Tom, looking for approval.   
  
“Yes, no need to hurry, we’ll always invite you.” Tom said, grinning at the thunder god.

”You guys are the best. But come on, we must get going,” Thor ordered, leading them outside. 

* * *

The customers in the karaoke bar were no regular customers. Some had unique clothing, some are strange creatures, some even had weird facial features as well and many more. 

“What kind of bar is this?” Loki asked, scowling around the bar, disgust clear on his face.

”It’s a special one for people from movies, tv, books, shows, comics, that can attend.” Thor explains, beaming at the around bar instead.

“Tom! There you are!” Someone significant calls to Tom.

“Robert! Ah, long time no see!” He said, hugging Robert Downey Jr, walking away from the Asgardians to chat about their upcoming movies.

“Is there anyone else that we know?” 

“Uh yes, like Romanoff, she was the one invited me here... and look, I see her! Hello Nat!” Thor says excitedly, walking towards the red head.   
  
“Thor! I thought you were busy up there!” She said, hugging her coworker.

”Got some work done before going. And look, I brought someone along...” he said, jerking his towards Loki.

“Oh _him...“_ Natasha mumbles, glancing at the villain for a second, she leans in closer to Thor’s ear and whispers, “Is he still trying to take over the planet?”

”Not sure... it’s difficult to trust him. But he’s romantically involved with someone so they might as well tame him, I guess.”

Loki glared at them for a second, and went back to search for anyone from his workplace. That was when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.  
  
“Long time no see, Loki!” a soft, chilling voice shouted, immediately making the god turn around to find who it was.

“Lord Voldemort!” Loki shouts back walking towards him, also noticing a tall figure dressed in all black.

The villains shook hands and discussed about their current plan with world domination, also asking Lord Voldemort to introduce the other villain who was Darth Vader. Speaking of world domination, they also discussed their previous attempts as well although afterwards, they went silent, grim about their experience. But Thor interrupts, calling his brother that it was their turn. Loki bids farewell to the others, once he left, Voldemort states something about the god’s ‘perfect white teeth’ and how he used to have them when he was younger himself.

”He’s very lucky to still maintain his good-looks, no wonder why the women are drooling over him...” Voldemort murmured to Vader.

”You know? I used to be that handsome too...” Vader said as well, pointing at Loki.

Voldemort nods his head in approval. “Ah, true, true...”

* * *

Turns out they have to join another room, since the rest were full. And they also had to bring two more people with them. Natasha spots the villains and convinces them to come along. Thor and the two other actors (Robert and Tom) felt shocked about more villains joining them, since they’ve got one already. Anyways, they followed the waiter to room seven where they heard another person singing quietly to himself. The waiter introduces the person as Captain Jack Sparrow and told them to just have fun even though the group has never met him.

The group introduced themselves to Jack, who seemed charming to them. He also tells them a little about himself until Voldemort snapped, commanding the group to just start singing already. They start first with solos, then afterwards a song that all of them sung. At the end, the waiter comes back and tells them that their time is up. 

The group bids farewell to each other, knowing they’ll bump into each other some time.

After their last goodbyes, they finally leave.   
  
“Ah, that was amazing, love. You sung so well...” Tom says, opening the door. His lover smiles.

“Yes, yes, you were right. Always right...” he said, as the two vanished to Tom’s home.  
  
 **Next chapter...**


	10. Wearing Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home one day to find Loki wearing _animal ears..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 10 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> I know last time I didn’t have any ideas for this but I finally do after two years XD so it’ll be pretty short.
> 
> WARNING: LIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT

“Honey, I’m home,” Tom calls, as he opens the front door, setting his stuff on the kitchen table and making his way to the living room where he met a surprise.

”Loki... what happened?” He gasps, staring at the top of his head. “Are those... _cat ears?_ ”

”Y-yes, what else?” The god snaps.

”I have to say... _you look great in them.”_ Tom purrs, licking his lips. “Is this something for the _bedroom?_ ”

“No... but, _if you want... then yes.”_ Loki says in a low voice, as he stares at Tom seductively.   
  
“Mm, _the things I’d do to you..”_ Tom growls quietly, looking at him up and down. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go to _the bedroom...”_

Loki smirks in approval, following Tom to their room, shutting the door quickly behind.

**Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made it short, but you can just _imagine what they did..._  
>  *insert Lenny face*


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom encourages Loki to try on Kigurumis/onesies with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 11 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Just a stupid idea I thought of XD

“Oh Loki, you would look _so cute_ in this.” Tom says, handing him a large duck onesie.   
  
“Thomas, I would look so _ridiculous_ in these... how can I threaten humanity by wearing this?” Loki grumbles, reluctantly taking the onesie in his hands.

”Oh come on, darling, just for one day?” Tom begs with a pleading smile. “I’ll also wear one with you.”

Loki exhales irritably, remembering those times where he saw many fanarts of him wearing onesies which made him cringe, and when his fangirls chase him trying to convince him to wear one, thinking that he would break the internet if he did. Rolling his eyes, he transforms into his duck onesie.

”How do I look?” He asked, impatiently.

Tom turns his head towards him and smirks. “Cute.” He giggles, as he puts on his panda onesie, little did he know, he made his lover blush slightly.

”This is so comfy... might be good for sleeping don’t you think?”

“I still look absolutely ridiculous... if The Avengers see me in these, they’re going to underestimate me, especially the Man of Iron,” Loki said as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

“Oh, honey, it’s okay to be ridiculous sometimes... you don’t always have to be a threat to humanity when you can just live life foolishly.” Tom sighs, feeling that it would be better if Loki didn’t take all things too seriously. 

“I am a god, Thomas, who in the nine realms would see a god wear things like this?” The god exclaims, pinching the fabric of his onesie. 

Tom laughs. “Loki...dear... you’re too funny.”

Loki rolled his eyes again.

”Thomas...”

**Next chapter...**


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets another surprise from Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 12 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!
> 
> WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT

Loki slams Tom against the wall as soon as he opens the door, crashing their lips together passionately in a heated kiss. Tom wasn’t expecting this at all, but he went along with it anyway as they now made their tongues dance together, causing Tom to moan at the sudden force, his slender fingers creeping up to tug on _his king’s_ gelled-up hair. Loki slowly moves his kisses down to his lover’s jaw, then to his neck, gently nipping on a sensitive spot as he pulls Tom’s tie down and opening up a few buttons to bring his mouth on his collarbone.  
  
“ _Loki...”_ Tom moans, tossing his head back against the wall, exposing more of his skin. “ _Oh, yes... mmh, right there... h-hah...”_

 _His king_ growls lowly, enjoying whatever he’s doing to _his Thomas to make him plead and beg for more._ He grabs his leg and held it around his waist and pushes himself forwards, having an easy access to _gently grind against his crotch._ Tom whines at the motion, his eyes closing in ecstasy, and their lips met again in another hungry kiss, but the god eventually stops grinding with Tom moaning for him to continue, but he takes this chance to focus on marking him with a love bite.

Tom could feel _himself rising_ , _so desperate to slide himself against his king’s clothed erection and eventually, getting themselves naked to fuck vigorously against this wall..._

”H-honey, h-haah~” Tom pants but was silenced by Loki with another kiss.

“ _Yes? What is it, pet?”_ He whispers seductively in his ear, nipping a spot beneath his ear. _“You’re enjoying this, are you?”_

The tone of his voice was _almost enough_ to make Tom _come,_ along with his words which echoed deep in his ears.

_“Yes, ah... Oh, my God... make me~”_

Loki chuckles before Tom could even finish his sentence.

” _Oh no... not today, mortal.”_ He purrs, freeing himself from his grasp and vanishing, leaving Tom unfinished and _desperate for even more._

“ _God, I still need you!”_  
  
But he always knew that _he’ll_ come back... _to finish him up..._  
  
 **Next chapter...**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes Loki try some ice cream since he never had any before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 13 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

Ice cream was one of Tom’s many favourite desserts (but pudding was still his number one). His lover on the other hand, never heard such a thing, Tom explains in full detail what the dessert is and what flavours it comes with while strolling around the streets. Coincidentally, Tom spots an ice cream bar and takes Loki with him.   
  
“Is this what you were talking about?” He asks, as they crossed the street.

”Yes, exactly, and this is one of the many popular ice cream bars in the country!” Tom said excitedly, opening the door and letting the god in, and the sweet smell of waffle cones filled their noses once they were in. 

“Interesting smell...” says Loki, peering the interior of the bar. 

“I love the warm smell of waffle cones, takes me back when I was younger...” Tom sighs, as he read through the menu. “Which flavour? There’s chocolate, vanilla, mint-chocolate chip, peanut butter...”

“You choose, Thomas... but you better pick the good flavours though.”

”Me? Alright, ah... one scoop of mint-chocolate chip then.” He said, going to the counter to order. Tom thanks the cashier and takes two spoons and leaves the bar with the god. 

“Here, try it!” He said excitedly, curious to see Loki’s reaction to finally trying ice cream.

Loki slightly inspects the spoon and takes it in his mouth, debating the taste of the mint flavouring combined with chocolate chips, to finally accepting it as a “delightful taste”.

Tom smiles at him, and takes some ice cream in his mouth as well, it just satisfies him whenever he makes his lover try new foods and seeing his face light up when he classified it as good, he often thinks that Asgard didn’t have similar things like they do on Earth.

”I wonder if my brother tried this already... but then again, he’s usually here and he’s quite a heavy eater.” Said Loki, grabbing another spoonful of ice cream. Tom laughs at Loki’s statement on his brother, it was true though, he did eat more even after a big meal.

”You should tell him to try ice cream from _that shop,_ I’m sure he’ll love it.”   
  
“He’ll surely bring his _Avengers_ friends with him...”

”Well, you can bring your _colleagues_ if you wish...”

“Absolutely... although we may terrorize the people.” 

There was a sudden pause, then Loki takes another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

”Oh, you and your villainous colleagues...”

**Next chapter...**


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom unexpectedly finds Loki in his female form one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 14 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

“ _Hello, Thomas...”_ a low female voice purrs, as Tom enters the living room. Tom’s eyes went wide in shock when he founded a dark-haired woman, dressed in green and gold with some black, a fur cape around her shoulders, and a horned crown on her head, sitting gracefully on the couch. 

“ _Loki? Is that you?”_ he gasps, examining her.

She smiles mischievously. 

“ _Why yes, of course..._ but you may call me Lady Loki.” She says, standing from the couch and making her way to Tom, she was no near his height like her male version when she stood in front of the actor, examining his facial features. She places her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Tom does the same. 

“You’re flattering... just like your male form.” He said, taking her chin and caressing it. Loki smirks at the compliment, and brought her hands to touch Tom’s face, but he takes this opportunity to pull himself closer to her face, interested in a _kiss._

”You kiss just like _him...”_ he sighs after they break apart, placing his hands on her waist. 

“Of course, dear...” she says, looking at Tom for a few seconds then deciding to revert back into her male form. 

“Did you like her, Thomas? Or do you prefer-“

”She was gorgeous, darling, but... something about you as male...”

”Ah, originally?”

”Yes, I already love you even as a male... you don’t have to change your gender to please me even more. Though I adore every version of you _..._ ” Tom croons, caressing _his king’s_ handsome face.

“The _original will always have my heart...”_

**Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt that was a little too fluffy XD


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asks Loki to try on casual clothes with him for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 15 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> WARNING: LIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT

“Loki, come here... I need you to try on something,” Tom said, digging through his closet and pulling out a green t-shirt, smoothing the edges as well. The god walks in, and stood beside his mortal.

”What is it?”

“Good, you’re here. I founded you a normal shirt to wear.” Tom says, placing it on Loki’s hands, examining the fabric and touching the material.   
  
“It’s soft...”

”Try it on, I bet you look lovely in it.” said Tom. “Might as well try something new instead of wearing that armour all day.”

The god scowls at him and went to the bathroom to change into the green t-shirt. The shirt was at least way more comfortable than his usual armour, it has been ages since Loki wore something loose and relaxed, this worries Tom, which is why he encourages him to try on the shirt.

“Oh... my... you look...”

Loki raises an eyebrow.

”It looks good on you, Loki...” Tom said, licking his lips. The shirt perfectly fitted against the god’s body, slightly accentuating some of his muscles, which made Tom’s eyes linger on him even more.   
  
“Try on the jeans.” He suggests, giving it to him. Loki rolls his eyes again, and went to the bathroom. 

“These fit quite nicely,” Loki said, once he came out.

Tom examines his lover up and down, feeling like he looked attractive in this style. 

“Maybe you should wear more casual clothing, dear... I just can’t resist you with that shirt on...mmn.” The actor purrs, staring at his collar to his abdominal muscles.

Loki smirks as Tom laid his eyes interestedly at his body, so he ran his fingers gently on his abdominal muscles, hoping that could tease Tom for a bit. 

  
“ _You simply can’t resist me, can you?”_ He purrs, his fingers dragging down to his jeans’ zipper, as Tom lets out a soft gasp.

”Oh...honey,” he sighs, slipping his hands inside of Loki’s shirt and rubbing his fingers on his tight muscles while the other began unzipping Tom’s black jeans. 

“Come let’s take this to the _bedroom...”_

**Next chapter...**


	16. During Their Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki’s usual morning routine/ritual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 16 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

Tom nuzzles into _his king’s_ neck, placing soft kisses on his shoulder, hoping that can wake him up from his seemingly deep sleep. “ _Loki, honey...”_ he murmurs sweetly, placing a strand of hair behind his ear. _“Wake up...”_

The god lifts his eyes open and turns around to see _his lovely mortal_ glancing at him tenderly. “ _Morning...”_ he grumbles slightly, wrapping an arm around Tom’s waist and pulling him close to his chest, Tom chuckles quietly and buried his face in his lover’s warm chest, closing his eyes, while Loki gently strokes his back, and cuddled for a few moments.

“I think we should get up, or else we might _be here_ for too long...” the mortal said, face still buried on his chest.

“Well then,” Loki says, freeing himself from the bed sheets and making his way to the kitchen. 

“Loki! Wait, love,” Tom said, following him to their kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Tom brews some coffee for himself while Loki drank tea instead, but the two shared a slice of chocolate cheesecake, with some pudding on top. After, the two got dressed up for work (Loki just transforms into his usual clothing). Tom brushes and flosses his teeth while Loki just used magic to clean his.

”Ah, you’re so lucky to have magic...” Tom says but muffled, taking some water in his mouth to rinse his teeth.

“I would’ve just snapped my fingers and I would be prettied up already,”

Loki chuckles softly, while combing his hair back. “It is a privilege, Thomas. I’m thankful that my mother taught me...” he said while he conjures his bottle of hair gel and spiking glue, he squeezes a big amount of gel and rubbed the substance between his hands and incorporated it into his hair.

”Is that how you do your hair?” Tom asks curiously, when he played him in the movies, the make-up artist usually did a similar move and used similar products.

”Yes... many thought I don’t take showers and that’s absolutely incorrect. I’m the prince, I mean, future king of Asgard! Of course I take care of my personal hygiene!” The god said indignantly, while Tom laughs as he fixes his tie, Loki grumbles under his breath and uses the comb and some spiking glue to create the infamous waves on his hair. His lover watches him a little, as he sprayed some of his cologne on himself, then he left going to the kitchen, packing some things for work, after about two minutes, Loki caught up with him.

“Goodbye, Thomas...” he said, pulling him close from behind, Tom carefully turns his head to kiss him on the lips.

“You have a good day, my love...” pausing to kiss him again, with his lover smirking as he did it.

After one last goodbye, they left the house for work.

**Next chapter...**


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooning after _sex is usually required..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 17 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Yes, half of the chapter is smut so... *insert lennyface*
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

“Mmm, _Thomas? Why don’t we take this to our bedroom now?”_

The two had another make out session out of nowhere, and felt like they _wanted even more_. Tom, who was against the wall, with his eyes heavy with _lust,_ and nerves _burning_ in _passion,_ nods his head and lets Loki carry him to their room.   
The god throws him into the bed and crashed their lips together heatedly, and began removing Tom’s shirt, once he got it off, he leans his head down and dragged some kisses along his neck to his abdomen, Tom puts his hands on Loki’s shoulders for leverage while he did it.   
  
“ _Missed this, don’t you?”_ He murmurs with lust, his fingers reaching down to unzip Tom’s pants, palming his crotch as he slowly pulls them down.

Tom lets out a begging whine, and began fussing around with his boyfriend’s armour, Loki laughs at Tom’s incompetence and continued to stroke him through his underwear, feeling him getting _rigid_ on his hand.

” _Damn you,”_ Tom hisses, throwing his head back on the mattress, with his neck mostly exposed, _his king_ swoops down to nip and suck on his neck and collar area, adding a bit of pressure with his teeth. Loki already knew where Tom’s most _sweetest spots_ were and decided to take them over with _love bites._

 _His mortal_ moans and grips on his shoulders tightly, pulling his head back even more so that his inner skin will be claimed too, _so he’ll always be aware that he belongs to no one but his king..._

His thoughts were interrupted when his lover gripped on his _rigid length,_ feeling a shockwave running through his body. 

“ _Loki...oh, please,”_ Tom keens, bringing his hands to his face. “ _Keep going_ ,”  
  
The god smirks, and uses his magic to now fully undress himself and to _slick_ his lover’s opening. “ _You’re ready, pet... now, open your legs or I will...”_ he purrs, positioning himself between Tom’s now-spread legs, he then inserts _the tip_ , closing his eyes at _how good the feeling_ _of his mortal’s tightness is,_ then making himself slam forward causing Tom to gasp and grip on his back.

_His king_ wasn’t a slow one _... he was an absolutely rough one._ He thrusts forward without any patience, growling _his mortal’s name_ as he did, which made Tom _shiver_ at hearing how _aggressive_ Loki sounds as he _fucked into him relentlessly,_ he can’t help but to _arch his back,_ _inviting him in more deeper,_ Loki notices and grabs one of Tom’s legs and puts it over his shoulder, shifting his lover’s position as well so he can be slightly on his side, Tom brings himself closer to make out with him as the other kept _thrusting, slamming his hips noisily against him_ which occupied the room’s usual silence.   
  
“ _Oh, Loki... ahh,~”_ Tom moans lustfully at _his king, who was smirking animalistically,_ now digging his nails carefully on his back, not wanting to hurt him. “ _You’re so good...”_ Feeling his _climax_ arriving soon, since he started to _tremble violently.  
_  
 _“Look at you, Pet...”_ Loki snarls loudly, quickening his movements, already hearing Tom whimper wantonly as he did. ” _You’re already shaking... Oh,_ _keep going... I like that.”  
_

Tom mewls and dragged his nails down on Loki’s back, who grunts at the feeling, also moving himself on his _member_ so they can _come together,_ Tom feels his body going tense, each time _his king_ thrusts into him harder, the quicker his _climax_ would come to him.   
  
Shutting his eyes, Tom cries and grabs a handful of bedsheets with his fist, _coming violently between them._ Soon, the god had his _climax_ as well, _hissing_ into _his mortal’s ear_ as he _came inside of him._ Loki and Tom panted heavily afterwards, catching their breaths, both still trembling from their _climax,_ without any words, they pressed their foreheads together, and leaned in closer to kiss each other passionately, fully sated from what they just did.

“ _Rest now, Thomas...”_ whispers Loki, lying himself on their bed, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist. He snuggles into him, letting his fingers comb through Loki’s _now_ _tousled_ hair, playfully recreating the usual little spikes by twisting the ends. The two entwined their legs and said their last ‘goodnights’ and ‘I love yous’ to each other and gradually closed their eyes, waiting for sleep to take over them.

**Next chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spooning part is short, I know... but I think you liked the rest... *lenny face*


	18. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two founded something to do together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 18 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Tom could actually play the guitar and possibly piano as well... in real life.

Soft chords from a piano filled the living room. Curiously, Loki peers behind the wall, watching _his mortal_ play around with the instrument.   
“You know... we have something similar like these in Asgard,” he says, approaching Tom. He looks up at the god and smiles.

“Oh, Loki! Didn’t know you were here,”   
  
“I was watching you practice... you’re at a pretty good level, _Thomas.”_ said Loki, sitting on the extra space on the bench. Tom blushes lightly at the compliment, turning his head away slightly from his lover, but the god catches him, loving how bashful _his mortal_ becomes whenever he speaks _highly_ of him. 

“Would you like to see me play?” Asks Loki, setting his fingers on the keyboard.

Tom nods his head, the god starts off with a slow-paced tune, then suddenly, became quick-paced. His fingers gracefully moved across the piano, although his movements seemed difficult, he looked like he had no struggle with it. Once he was finished, Tom applauds proudly, as he smirks at himself, filled with self-appreciation. 

“Why, thank you, Thomas.” He said. “Would you play something for me too?”

”Oh, yes, I’m still working on it though,” says Tom, confidently placing his fingers on the keyboard. The melody starts off slow and relaxing and throughout the whole song as well, just like _his king,_ Tom’s slender fingers glide across the keyboard like a gentle wave, but he was concentrated on every single note he played. He feels his lover watching him intently, possibly taking note of the inconsistencies and harmonies, thinking that he can improve with even more practices, but just like what he said earlier: he was in a pretty good level.

The song gradually gets slower, reaching the end, Tom exhales and lets the final note linger for a second and gently lets go, earning applause from _his king._

“Wonderful, Thomas, wonderful...” 

“Loki... you’re turning me red,” Tom giggles, squeezing his thigh. “Come on, shall we do a duet?”   
  
“Of course.”

**Next chapter...**


	19. In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two suit up for some outing together but got a bit _sexual before going out..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 19 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

“Ooh, my goodness... you look _great in that.”_ said Tom, when Loki appears in their room, wearing a fine, costly suit and tie, a little different from his _Stuttgart_ one. 

“So do you...” purrs _his lover,_ eyeing him interestedly. Tom himself was also wearing his usual suits for outing as well. This night, the god promised to take him on a cruise date, just for some evening fun. Tom can feel _those lingering eyes on him,_ watching him fix and straighten his tie, but he knows exactly what _his king was thinking..._

“When are we going?” He asks.   
  
Loki pauses for a moment.

”Oh... quite an hour, but it’s fine. I’ve got _plans for us anyway...”_ he purrs, approaching Tom from behind. “ _That suit may look good on you, but... it would look better when it’s off...on the floor.”_

Tom chuckles darkly. 

_“Oh, Loki... now’s the time not to tease.”_ He purrs, turning around to meet his lustful eyes.

” _Oh, it will be quick, Thomas...”_ he said darkly, close in his ear. Tom shivers slightly as his lover’s breath huffed softly on his skin, and his heart began pacing, feeling himself getting _excited._

 _“Mmn... if you say so.”_ he replies, as his hands slipped under Loki’s suit jacket, pulling it off, the god smirks and grabs Tom’s tie to kiss him roughly. _“You’re always so naughty, dear...”_ Tom murmurs, untying his lover’s tie and opening his shirt as well.

“ _You’re one of the most naughtiest mortals I’ve ever met, Thomas,”_ Loki snarls, shoving Tom on the bed, unzipping his slacks and pulling them down. “Loki _... you’re too fast.”_ Tom laughs, successfully taking his shirt off from his pale shoulders, then Loki takes over him by kissing him on the neck, pinning Tom’s wrists tightly above him. The human gasps as his lover began to nip on his sensitive spots, shutting his eyes in pleasure, while Loki did this, he runs a hand down from his chest, to his abdomen, then to his slacks, pulling the zipper down.  
  
“ _My, my..._ _we’re too quick. As if there’s nothing wrong with that...”_ the god purrs, slipping Tom’s underwear off, freeing his already _rigid member._ _His mortal_ smirks dirtily, freeing _his king’s hardness as well,_ he uses magic to _lube_ Tom’s entrance and impulsively, he _enters his mortal aggressively._ Tom moans and arches his back _for him, knowing how much Loki loves it when he begs for more._

 _“Good... keep begging for me, pet.”_ the god hisses, baring his teeth ferally.

“ _Mmmn, Loki, keep going...”_ whimpers Tom, parting his legs further, which pleased _his king,_ and he thrusts into him furiously making the mortal shout his name, Loki growls in response, becoming even more determined to keep _his mortal shouting._

“ _Hnng, my_ _wanton little mortal...”_ he snarls, gripping Tom’s ankles and pushing forward.   
  
” _My god, my king, my love... Loki, oh, you amaze me~,”_ his mortal sighs, pulling on the bedsheets.

“ _Oh yes, keep doing that... keep pulling, keep moaning...”_

 _“Hahh, ah, ohh... honey, I-I’m close~,”_ keening beneath him, feeling himself beginning to shake violently.

“ _Mmm, you should be.”_

Tom shot him a dirty look and shuts his eyes in pleasure.

“ _You cheeky bastard...“_ he hisses, at the same time Tom reaches his _climax,_ the _tension escaping from_ his body, feeling relieved afterwards, then his lover followed along, panting heavily as he finished. 

”I felt like that wasn’t _enough...”_ said Loki, taking his grip off on his ankles.

”We can continue once we’re _there,_ darling.” purrs Tom, pulling him down by the shoulders to kiss him.   
  
Then Loki smirks evilly, looking forward to it.

**Next chapter...**


	20. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing together was one of their many favourite things to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 20 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Chapter nine was a bit delayed, ‘cause I was busy... but at least it’s here now!

Dancing was usually handy whenever there’s nothing to do, especially when it’s a rainy evening.

Out of surprise, Loki takes Tom by his hand, taking him away from what he was doing, to start swaying rhythmically to the music playing. “Whoa, slow down, love,” chuckles Tom, as the god dipped him.   
  
Loki smiles down at him and twisted him around. “Have you tried this type of dancing before, Thomas? You seem pretty good at it.” 

“Oh yes, I did tried _salsa dancing_ before. You’re great at this too, even for a _god.”_ He chuckles as the song finished.

”Can we try something slow for now, honey?” 

“Why yes, of course.” says Loki, who now lovingly interlaced his fingers with Tom’s, soft piano chords began playing in the background as the rain still poured outside, with the lights dimmed down a little. Tom rests his head on _his king’s_ shoulder, as they swayed gently to Lionel Richie’s _Hello.  
  
_ _“Such a classic...”_ sighs Tom. “The song’s sad but romantic at the same time...” _  
_

“Yes, yes...”

 _“And you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much...I love you.”_ At the same, the god pulls _his mortal for a kiss, lasting for a few seconds._ Tom sighs deeply, swooning over how Loki can be _so romantic at times... feeling that he made an impact on him ever since they were together._

 _”My god... you’re romantic today.”_  
  
Loki smiles tenderly, pulling Tom even close to him, as they danced some more.

**Next chapter...**


	21. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Loki and Tom are BIG fans of pudding and they decided to make some at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 21 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!  
> Yes, they used the instant pudding mix for this. XD

“What does the instructions say?” says Tom, finding a mixing bowl from the pantry.   
  


“It says... two cups of milk in a bowl...”

”And?”

”Pour the whole sack and mix...”

”Perfect, let’s do that now,” said Tom taking a glass bowl and pouring the two cups of milk and the whole packet.

“It must chill for about... two hours or soon.” he said, mixing the instant pudding until it became incorporated, after, he puts the bowl in the fridge.

After two hours, finally, Loki stops complaining and went to grab the pudding from the fridge to share and taste it with _his mortal._  
  


“Best pudding ever...” sighs the god after he took some in his mouth.

”I believe there are many good flavours other than _instant pudding,_ perhaps we should try making our own... you know, without the packets and all,” Tom says, taking another portion.

”We must try custard flan, Thomas.”

Tom chuckles.

”Next time, love...”

**Next chapter...**


	22. In Battle, Side-by-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to fight The Avengers again... alongside Tom. More like stopping him from the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 21 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

_Fools, you cannot stop me,”_ Loki hisses at the top of the pile of debris, standing tall in his battle armour, pointing his scepter at _The Avengers,_ who were advancing slowly towards him.   
  
“Brother! Surrender now! Or father will get you!” yells Thor, glaring at him and threatening to throw _Mjolnir_ at his smug face.

”He still can’t stop me, brother.” Loki laughs, raising his scepter to signal the _Chitauri.  
_

 _“My army... attack!”_ he commands, pointing to the _Avengers,_ his army obeyed and lunged forward at the heroes who began clashing with them, Loki laughs evilly to himself and turned his head back on the rest, bringing some of his henchmen along. While they chat a bit, a loud, familiar voice calls for the god, surprising him.

Tom Hiddleston finds the god trying to fight _The Avengers_ again, thinking it was quite concerning. 

  
“Loki! There you are!” He said, running towards him. The henchmen on Loki’s side suddenly raised their weapons but Loki quickly tells them to retreat.

”Thomas! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here!” 

“Honey, come on, no more fighting with your brother and his friends.” Tom says, dragging him by the arm.

”But, they’re _inferior!”_ He fires back, taking his arm away from his grip. “And it’s my duty!”

To Tom’s surprise, Captain America’s shield suddenly whipped pass him, hitting Loki on the chest which caused him to fall down. 

“ _Avengers... we got him.”_ He said, knocking Loki’s henchmen along with the shield.   
  
“ _The soldier...”_ chuckles Loki, getting up to his feet.

”Loki, we got to go,” says Tom, gently pulling him by the arm.

”Hey? Where you goin’, coward?” yells Tony Stark.

” _You will all, fall before me!”_ snarls Loki, glaring angrily at them.   
  


“It’s happening to you now,” said Natasha, elbowing Clint so he can see what’s happening to his former boss.

 _”Silence, you Mewling Quim!”_ Loki hisses.

”Loki... that’s not nice.” Tom said, looking over his shoulder to the heroes and giving them a quick wink.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Loki groans in failure and disappointment, letting Tom drag him all the way home.

**Next chapter...**


	23. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki rarely argue... but they had their first one for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 23 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

“You can’t come up with anything?” Loki snaps.

”You keep refusing them,” says Tom.

”We’ve done them already,” the god snapped back.

”Alright, do you have anything new then?” Tom fired back.

“Absolutely not!”

Then the god walks out of the room, teleporting where he needs to, leaving Tom all alone. He sighs and shakes his head, and calmed himself down before returning to what he was going to do.

He knew that Loki would come back in a while...

**Next chapter...**


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki may get a bit carried away after leaving _his lover for a while, especially after an argument..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 24 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

“Thomas, I’m back,” Loki grumbles, as he teleports into his home, but nobody called back to him as usual, which left him worried.

”Thomas?” He yells, his voice echoing through the house.

Suddenly Tom emerges from the back door, running towards the voice that was calling for him.

”Loki!” He yells back, clutching him into a hug. “There, there, I’m here now, don’t you worry...”

“T-Thomas... oh, I though y-you were feeling alone,” the god choked through his weeping. “I should’ve never left you!” 

“Honey, honey, no, no, no... it’s okay, it’s normal to argue sometimes, I know you’re sorry, okay?” murmurs Tom, feeling tears coming out of his eyes. “See? You’re making me cry.”

They spent some time letting their tears flow, and eventually calming down afterwards, Tom brings a hand to _his king’s_ face, wiping his tears away. The god sighs at his gentle touch, slowly, he closes the distance between them, kissing as a final apology.

”...love you, Thomas.” he whispers, once they slightly parted away.

“Love you too, _my king...”_

**Next chapter...**


	25. Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between the god and the mortal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 25 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

Staring at _his mortal’s blue eyes_ usually made Loki lost in them, lost in Tom’s little universe, his eyes have a lot to tell...

Tom felt the same with his lover’s eyes.   
  
Gazing at him, Tom thought of every significant thing about _his king._

Remembering the time where they met, how they got to know each other better, and finally, how they ended up together... _feeling like it was yesterday. He was falling for him even more._

Sometimes, they felt like they can just stare at one another for the whole day, lost in their own paradise. 

“ _Thomas...”_ says the god, not breaking the gaze. “I’ve got something to tell you...”

”Well, what is it, dear?”

Loki takes a breath.

”When I first took a look at you... I can already tell that you would be _mine._ And, here we are now... _together and bounded for one another._ ” he said, slowly taking Tom’s hand in his.   
  
“ _I’ve never felt this way for a mortal like you, Thomas... you’re just so... different.”_

 _”Loki...”_ Tom whispers, smiling bashfully at him.

” _And you understand me the most... from what I tried doing from the past to what I’ve became...”_

He slowly kneels down in front of him, taking a small, dark box with a dark green ribbon, out from his pocket. Tom clapped a hand to his chest, thinking that he would pass out from what was happening.

” _Thomas... my dear mortal... will you be with me forever?”_ he proposes, looking in Tom’s eyes with admiration and plead.

_”My god... yes.”  
_

**Next chapter...**


	26. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally got married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 26 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

Their big day has finally reached.

Today was the day where they can finally be together for the rest of their entire lives.

The two decided to have private wedding, with Thor as the one who blesses them, since Loki feels like he’s the only one that he can trust when it comes to relationships. Not to mention, _Mjolnir_ was also traditionally used for marriage ceremonies for blessing the couple or good luck.   
  
Loki and Tom wore beautiful, fine tuxedos, standing in front of the altar, clutching each other’s hands, and staring at one another softly, as _Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major_ played quietly in the background. Finally Thor comes forward to them, standing behind the altar to now start the ceremony.

Thor starts with a pretty lengthy speech, irritating his brother, then finally he made the two confess their vows, while placing the rings on each other’s finger.

“Loki... will you take Thomas William Hiddleston as your _spouse?”_ Thor said. _  
_

_“I do.”_

_“_ Thomas... will you take Loki Laufeyson-Odinson as your _spouse?”_ he said again.

 _”I do.”  
_  
Thor smiles brightly at them, happy tears coming out of his eyes. _  
_

” _You may kiss...”_ he commands, taking his hammer to bless them.

Loki excitedly pulls Tom close, kissing one another to signify that _they are together... for an eternity. Soulmates forever..._ _  
_

**Next chapter...**


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki treats Tom specially for his birthday..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 27 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

_Oh... it’s my birthday today._ thought Tom as he slowly rises from his bed, rubbing his eyes from sleep. Though it was cloudy and rainy outside, he didn’t care if it wasn’t a great weather at this point, he felt lucky that he’s given another year to live. He places a hand on the other side of his bed where he thought Loki was, sleeping beside him, but he wasn’t there.

Tom sighs, getting up from his bed to dress himself: a suit and tie without the jacket though, since he’ll be home for most of the day unless _someone_ will treat him outside. He now walks to the kitchen where a _surprise_ met him.

” _Happy birthday, Thomas!”_ says Loki, jumping out of the table, carefully holding a small, round, cake with candles in his hands.

”Loki... that’s so sweet of you! I thought you left me this morning,” he said, coming to him and kissing him in ‘thanks’.

”My pleasure... I got it from the bakery.” 

“Mmn, it’s good try some, dear.” He offers, taking another slice.

“It’s all yours, Thomas... but I got _something else for you as well.”_ he purrs, eyeing him with lust. He traps _his mortal_ from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and breathing softly on his skin, which sent shivers down his spine.

 _”What would you like from me, pet?”_ he murmurs salaciously, nipping on Tom’s most _sensitive spots,_ Tom immediately shuts his eyes and emits a quiet _moan,_ letting his fork fall out of his grip. He presses _his arse against the god’s_ _crotch, feeling him get hard._ Loki hisses quietly at the feeling.

“ _Shall I seize this as... yes?”_ he purrs. “ _Tell me everything you’d like for today, Thomas... I won’t stop you, mm.”_

“ _Fuck me... fuck me that I can’t walk for days... brand me, mark me... make me yours as you wish,”_ Tom purrs back, now grinding _his arse against him._

 _”Accepted.”_ he chuckles darkly, taking Tom’s chin in his fingers, kissing him _passionately,_ making Tom turn around to press his body against him, also pulling his tie down. Tom hums in pleasure when Loki starts placing kisses on his naked flesh once he started unbuttoning his shirt.

”Honey... w-wait,” he gasps.

”Yes?” said Loki taking his mouth out of his now-marked skin.

”I want to bring this to the _bedroom... please,”_

Smirking, Loki teleports themselves to their bedroom, landing on the untidy bedsheets. They continued to make out and undress until they were _naked._

“Which way _shall I take you? The front or... back?”_ he murmurs, nipping the corner of Tom’s ear.

“ _Back...”_ purrs Tom, turning his body around so that _his arse was facing him._

 _“Nice choice, pet.”_ says Loki, adjusting his position, grabbing the _lube_ from the nightstand and applying it generously where it was needed. 

After the god commands Tom to _open his legs,_ he _plunges in, hitting the spot,_ Tom _moans audibly, pleasing his lover from above._

“ _Oh, you please me so much, Thomas...”_ purrs Loki, keeping his pace steady.

 _“Mmm, you too,”_ pants Tom, grabbing the sheets when he felt _his king_ racing his _speed up.  
_

_“You spoil me too much, Loki...”_

_”You like it though? Do you?”_

_”Yesss... ah,~”_

_“Mewling quim... always begging for me.”_ he snarls, pulling Tom’s hips towards him, so he can _satisfy him even more,_ making sure he would have _the most pleasing birthday sex ever._

“ _A-oh, fuck~! Go harder, my king,”_ shouts Tom, feeling himself shake. The god swiftly hits on _his mortal’s arse,_ earning a yelp from him as he slammed into him repeatedly, letting his _soft growls_ come out. Tom shivers slightly as Loki runs the tip of his nose on his shoulder, to his back then returning to his shoulder to gently bite on it, with Tom sighing in pleasure when he did it. _Loving it whenever he becomes tender as they fuck vigorously..._

 _“Loki...I love y-you so much, mmmn...”_ Tom sighs, turning his head slightly to look at him. The god smiles and presses his forehead with Tom’s, then engaging in a passionate kiss with him. And then, they reached _their climax,_ with Loki coiling a tight arm around Tom’s chest as they did, as well as shouting each other’s names.   
  
“ _Happy birthday, my Thomas...”_ Loki said again, resting his head on his shoulder, pulling _himself out._ Tom, who was still retrieving his breath, kissed him on the cheek, as in ‘thanks’.

“ _Darling... thank you. Shall we finish the cake then?”_

**Next chapter...**


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has always wanted to do something ridiculous with _his king._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 28 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

“Honey! Look, I’ve drawn you!” Tom laughs, waiting for Loki to come and see what he did.

”What is going on?” he snapped, entering the room.

”Look,” giggles Tom, showing him a foolish drawing of the god, yelling “kneel”.

Loki inspects it carefully.

“Thomas...” he growls. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Looks like I have to do the same to you...”

**Next chapter...**


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Valentine’s Day, and Loki felt like he needed to find something sweet for _his mortal..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 29 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!

Finding presents for _his mortal_ wasn’t a very difficult thing... Tom was so open to many kinds of things, and Loki had fun with spoiling him with random gifts. It was Valentine’s Day so he felt like he’s going to have a good time with finding gifts again. _Spoiling his mortal was one of Loki’s many favourite things..._

So there he was, in front of Tom’s door, handling a bouquet of roses, and a small container of pudding from a bakery, presently dressed in his suit and tie.

He presses the door button, and quickly fixed his tie, waiting for him to open the door.   
  
“Oh, honey... is this for... me?” gasps Tom once he saw him standing there.   
  
Loki nods his head, smiling softly.   
  
“Yes, of course, dear... _always for you.”_

“My god... _you’re just too sweet.”_

 _”Happy Valentine’s Day, Thomas...”_ he chuckles.

_“You too... come inside, I have something for you as well.”_

Taking his hand, the god follows Tom into his home, closing the door behind them.

**Next chapter...**


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else can these two do but _try something new with each other?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 30 OF THE 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE!!
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

“ _Thomas... where are you?”_ purrs Loki, searching _for his mortal._

He felt like it’s the perfect time to _try something new with him,_ not to mention, _their desire for each other has grown,_ and he can’t _wait to try it with him._

 _”I’m here, honey...”_ Tom purrs back, looking forward to what was _coming._  
  
“ _There you are,”_ Loki chuckles darkly, advancing towards him with a devious smile on his face. The human smirks, taking his hand and bringing themselves down to the floor, and quickly, Loki pulls Tom by the nape, _kissing him another hungrily._

Loki eagerly catches Tom’s bottom lip, biting it down while he whimpers at the sudden feeling, Tom’s hands now roamed around _his king’s_ hair. Meanwhile, the godmoved _his warm mouth_ , to his neck, and as always, _nibbling gently on his sweet spots._

He now pulls Tom’s trousers and _underwear_ along the way, down, then lent down to lick _the pre-come oozing_ from the _tip._ Tom sighs delightfully, wanting more _of his king’s warm mouth around him._ When Loki continued to undress him, he does the same, pulling his shirt over his head and plotting it on the floor. The sight of his lover’s naked upper body was enough to make his eyes linger on him more, they kiss roughly again while Tom runs a hand from his chest to his abdominal muscles, admiring how taut it feels. _He knows his king always loves it..._

“ _Ready?”_ asks Loki, using magic to free themselves from extra clothing.

 _”Yes,”_ purrs Tom, _obscenely parting his legs in front of him, ready to be fucked roughly from his king._

Loki smirks dirtily, placing _his mortal’s legs_ on top of his shoulders, he lent in closer to feverishly press his lips on his thigh, then conjures a bottle of _lube_ and applied where it needed.

Carefully, he places _the tip in,_ entering _deliciously slow_ while Tom _moans, once he was in and started thrusting._

Tom whines, moving his legs from Loki’s shoulders to his waist, _pulling him closer._

_”Hnng, Thomas... mmn, you look so good right now.”  
_

_“Fuck, go faster,”_

_”As you please.”_ he purrs, quickening his pace. _“Anything for you, my dear mortal...”_

 _”Honey...”_ Tom sighs. “ _You sure love to spoil me...”_

 _”What can I do? You’re mine now, of course I’ll indulge everything you want... from your king...”_ he says, grabbing Tom’s wrists and pinning them above his head.   
  
As usual, Tom’s back arches as his lover thrusts senselessly into him, Loki frees his grip on his wrists, letting him gently pull his hair while he was about to _come._ His mortal _comes violently_ between them, closing his eyes and reaching for breath. Loki watches carefully, proud of himself on his _effort._

 _“Your turn...”_ gasps Tom, moving himself on top of _his king._

 _”Oh, I was expecting that.”_ says the god. Though he was the one who usually _leads,_ he felt generous enough to let Tom _take over him,_ which sometimes happens. 

He uses his magic again to conjure _lube,_ eagerly, Tom takes the time to position himself.

 _”Hurry up, Thomas...”_ growls Loki, impatient for him already.

” _Patience, love,”_ he said with a smirk, now entering inside of him, feeling the god squirm beneath him with a groan.

 _”Thomas,”_ Loki gasps, throwing his head back as Tom starts to _thrust faster._  
  
Tom can’t help but enjoy what he’s seeing. Seeing his lover underneath him and becoming into a _moaning mess as he fucks him roughly, something that Tom sometimes gets to do.  
_

While he kept going, he lowers his head down and gently nips on _his lover’s_ sweet spots, hoping that can _please him even more,_ the god emits an uncharacteristic whimper when he suddenly felt his skin getting sucked on, feeling the aftershock of heat evaporate.

 _“My... you taste good, pet.”_ Tom growls ferally.

Loki looks up, frowning. _“Only I should call you that, Thomas,”_ he spat, but suddenly lets out a _moan_ when Tom quickens his pace. 

_“You want more, dear?”_

_”Y-yes!”  
_ _  
“Good, let me please you, oh yes...”_

_“Take me, Thomas, like I take you,”_

He now feels himself shaking violently, thanks to Tom who was bringing _his climax closer,_ the god demands again for his lover _to go harder,_ in which _he obliged._

“ _Oh, I’m so close,”_ sighs Loki, shutting his eyes tightly.

” _Mmm, come on, darling... scream my name,”_ Tom hums, tenderly pressing kisses on his neck.

With two more forceful _thrusts,_ his lover finally _climaxed, screaming his name_ when he did, and finally, he did as well. 

While Loki catches his breath, Tom slowly pulls out, and fell on top of _his king,_ listening to his chest beat rapidly.

 _“_ You’re as _rough as me, Thomas.”_ he says, wrapping his arms around him.

” _No... I can never beat you. You’re already so good with me, honey.”  
_

 _“Thomas, Thomas, Thomas... you’re way too humble.”_ he chuckles, pulling him closer for a kiss.

“Oh honey... it’s not that,”

”What is it then?”

”You’re my king... I know that you’ll always _come out on top.”_ he purrs, tracing his bottom lip.

Loki chuckles mischievously. “ _It’s good that you know where your place is, Thomas...”_

He now suddenly shifts his position, putting himself on top of Tom. 

_“Mind if we continue? If so, how many rounds would you like to do? Hmm?”_

_”Up to you, Loki, up to you...”_

**The end...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I reached the end guys... it was fun doing these over the summer and quarantine, hoped you liked this. Until next time!


End file.
